


Lunaria

by Laiska



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Canon, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiska/pseuds/Laiska
Summary: Time and again, she sought her out, in the darkest hours.





	Lunaria

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, slightly non-canonical piece written for [DejiNyucu](https://twitter.com/DejiNyucu) based on a [beautiful drawing](http://dejinyucu.tumblr.com/post/160055420277/so-i-did-the-nsfw-i-said-i-would-xd-i-had-tons-of) she worked on recently! The prompt was 'pre-canon, seeking comfort.'

 

 

>   _"I can't stop thinking about him."_

 

The other moved beneath her gloved fingertips. She felt her strain, readjust, and relax again.

"Are you okay?"

The android gave a shallow nod, disrupting the soft, steady hiss of her breath. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth hung, cheeks deep red from blushing. Her fingers gripped into A2's arm.

"Hey, no acting brave. If it hurts or whatever, tell me."

2B shook her head this time. "I'm fine," she breathed, her chest heaving.

Physically, perhaps. The battle unit could take far more damage than A2 would ever be willing to deal her, and damage this most certainly was not, though she felt 2B's thighs tighten warily around the hand between them. No, 2B seemed to believe that she was in control of her emotions, or else a master of suppressing, at hiding them them from viewing eyes, but A2 knew her better.

It was not lust that drew 2B to her side.

That should bother her, A2 thought, it really should. Every time was this way. Was she simply being used? It wasn't as though anyone in YoRHa could wish to show her kindness, not when every last one of them seemed to be after her head. Especially this one, as dangerous as she was… It _did_ bother her. She pulled her hand back, rueful.

2B gasped.

"A2, please…"

Why should she, when she was apparently but a means to an end? What did she owe the other any of this? And what did she get out of it? Other than the warmth of another body, softness of skin, and anyone, _anyone_ by her side, calling her name…

"A2?"

Hesitant, she looked down.

Piercing blue eyes, glowing ethereal with internal light, stared back up at her, _into_ her. A gaze that was meant for her alone, and a face that the other would never show to anyone else... A white glove reached up to grasp her chin.

"What?"

2B only smiled, soft and genuine. Something in A2's chest spun overtime.

"...Thank you."

And just like that, she was won. She leaned in gently to touch foreheads, the strands of gossamer locks intertwining. Her fingers loosened, then stretched against the softness, pressing again inside her. She heard a grateful sigh. Her heart skipped in time.

"Yeah," she huffed, "Don't mention it."

This was enough. To have someone trust her enough to open up this way—though 2B never realized how truly open she was—to have _trust_ at all. To fill the longing and emptiness she felt ever since the others were lost, so many, many years ago. To have the YoRHa unit here beside her, in her arms.

She held her tighter.

She would spend eternity in this moment if she could, an eternity, within no time at all, slipping away like sand through fingers. A frozen iota of a sanctuary for the two alone, until the world again began spinning, and life, destroyed, was begun once again.

For now, 2B was hers, and that was all that mattered.

 

Even if she knew the reason she had truly come.

And the words she could never say.


End file.
